


Y is for Yearning.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, demon blood addiction. going strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: Dean Winchester lived a quiet, boring, life. He tried to spice it up by moving to Italy, but nothing changes until he sees blood in a back office and a man leaning over it.... draining it of it's life. Sam is a hunter, but ends up in Italy somehow. Dean is a lawyer.





	1. Y is for Yearning

Dean has lived his life to this point alone; doing paperwork, cleanses, and whatever his doctor recommends. But he yearns for more, hoping with each passing day that he can do something bigger. Something crazy: like move to Italy.

After living his life in busy Chicago, the slower Italian life is bliss. Better food, kinder people; Dean doesn’t ever want to leave.

Until he does.

He had never seen so much blood in one place, smeared on the wall and a body lying on the floor as another tears it open. He wants to run, away from the scene. But the fear in the eyes of someone not much younger, the panicked plea for help, turns Dean right back around. He can’t stop himself from staring right into the dark eyes of this new stranger, but he realises this was exactly the adventure his heart yearned for. Thousands of miles and a couple years from home, he finds what he needed in a back room of his law firm. He finds someone to help. 

Dean reaches out to the guy, offering a hand up.  “Hey, it’s going to be alright. As long as you promise not to eat me, you have a place to stay as long as you need.”

The younger man stares at him with distrust, obviously concerned that he might be one of the creatures he spends his life fighting. Dean smiles reassuringly, crouching down to Sam’s level. “Listen kid, my name is Dean Winchester. And just because it’s almost halloween doesn’t mean I’m trying to trick ya.” 

The younger man wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, taking the blood with it and leaving red smears across his sallow cheeks.  Dean offers his handkerchief to him and he accepts, reaching his hand out after he wipes it off. “Sam. Sam Win...chester.” He tries to smile, his voice shaky. “I... uh... can’t really explain what happened here without you thinking I’m worse than you already do.” He shrugs his shoulders, trying to stand up. 

When Sam’s strength fails him, Dean picks him up and carries him out the door. He sits him up in the backseat of his prius, buckling him in without much difficulty. “Now, Sam. I can’t pretend that the whole blood drinking thing didn’t freak me the fuck out.” He says, climbing into the driver’s seat and turning the ignition.  

“Then why did you stay? Literally anyone else would have run screaming to the police..” Sam whispers defiantly from the back seat. He meets Dean’s eyes in the mirror, glancing away in shame. 

“Not sure. Something just clicked. I saw how lonely and scared you looked when you saw me and I couldn’t run away.” He shrugs, looking away as he pulls into traffic.

Sam stays, quietly brooding before all of a sudden snarling out. “I’m not some project for you to take home and fix up.”

“Never said you were. I just said you looked like you wanted help, and I think we could both help each other.” He sighs, turning into his driveway and turning the car off. He turns back to face Sam. “I’m not going to turn you in, I’m just going to help you with whatever you need. And maybe you can teach me something along the way.”

“Yeah. And what the hell do you think I can teach you? I’m a hunter, not a teacher.” Sam spits at him, looking at him like he’s the unreasonable one.

Dean smiles, a boyish excitement lighting his face. “Teach me how to enjoy adventure, whatever kind it is.” 


	2. The Need for Adventure

“Yeah, well my type of adventure probably ain’t for you.” Sam sighs, reaching down to unbuckle himself. He climbs out the door and starts toward the street, wondering where exactly he is. “One thing you can help me with though is pointing me to a cheap motel.”

“This isn’t America. They aren’t nearly as common here. Just stay with me until you’re feeling better, alright?” He sighs, internally cursing himself for getting into crap like this. again. “Look if you don’t want help, just fucking say so. I’m just going with what I saw. And what I saw, wasn’t good. Now, if you want to keep walking, I won’t stop you. But if you come with me, there’s a hot meal and a soft bed. Your choice.” Dean grabs his things from the passenger seat and goes inside, leaving his door swung open if the other man wants to follow. 

Sam punches the mailbox, leaving a good dent before sitting on the curb and trying to make a decision. If he leaves, who knows where he will end up. He didn’t bring his car, his father’s Impala, because it costs too much to bring overseas. He wouldn’t have anything but the credit cards in his pocket, and even those aren’t likely to last long. If he stays here, he’s taken care of. But, then he has to drag posh with him…. “looking for adventure” bullshit, he just doesn’t want to keep doing the same thing. Why did he stop and help Sam anyway?

Sam stands up a few minutes later with the idea to ask Dean for some cash, but instead walks into a house filled with the pleasant aroma of chocolate cake and a chicken that looks better than any he’s eaten before. So he takes the seat set for him at the table, and doesn’t look back at the closed door. “So, Dean. Why do you want to learn about adventure? Just bored in your life? ( _I would be_ , he thinks) Or what?”

Dean looks at Sam with a smile, glad he’s being civil. “I don’t want a job that is the same every day.” He shrugs, ignoring Sam’s  _“Then be a doctor in an emergency room.” c_ omment. “I moved to Italy because I wanted something more laid back than a highly popular lawyer in the great U S of A. I’m bored out of mind defending boring people, and well, you kinda just showed up. Seemed as good a sign as any.”

“A sign to quit your job and hit the road. _Likely_.”He sighs, finishing the food on his plate. “Look. I hunt monsters. Real ones. And you don’t exactly seem the type to join me, so I’d appreciate if you dropped the idea that you want this. You don’t, it’s not as fun as you think.” 

Dean sits back, irritation clear in his eyes. “Look, _Sam._ I think I know what I can handle. I watched you drink or eat or whatever the hell you were doing to the blood of that person, if it was a person. I have money saved up, credit cards, and the ability to learn. I want to go with you, and I won’t back down from that.”

“Fine.” Sam glares straight at Dean, “Tomorrow we’re taking down an old friend of mine. And trust me, he ain’t gonna be friendly.”


End file.
